neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Account Guard FAQ
Account Guard FAQ. Q: What is Account Guard? A: Account Guard is a system designed to protect the account you use to log into Cryptic games from unwanted access. It keeps track of the computers you have authorized on your account, and notifies you when your account is accessed from an unauthorized computer. Q: How does Account Guard notify me when my account is accessed from an unauthorized computer? A: Account Guard sends a notification to the email address associated with your account. This email details the time the account was accessed, and the IP address from which the access was attempted. Your account will be inaccessible from that location until the Account Guard code delivered in the email is submitted to the game or website. Q: What do I do if the login attempt in the notification is not mine? A: Your account will be inaccessible from an unauthorized location without the Account Guard code that is sent to you. However, if you receive a notification for an authorization attempt that didn't come from you, change your password immediately. Q: How do I authorize a computer or browser using Account Guard? A: When Account Guard notices your account has been accessed from a new location, it will prompt you for a special one-time code. To authorize that location for your account, just submit that code at the prompt. The code will be delivered to the email address associated with your account. For this reason, we ask that you ensure the email address associated with your account is current; you can do so in the "Settings" tab of your "My Account" page on our website. Until you decide to de-authorize that location, your will be able to access that account, from that computer or browser, without interruption. If you receive an Account Guard notification from a location you don't recognize, we recommend you change your password immediately. Instructions and links will be included in the notification that is delivered to your email address. Q: I received a prompt to enter a code through Account Guard, but I never received an email. Help! A: Make sure you're checking the email address associated with your account. Also, be sure to check your spam folder. If you still don't receive an email, contact Customer Support. You may also want to add donotreply@crypticstudios.com to your email spam whitelist or address book. Q: How do I access my Account Guard tools? A: The Account Guard tools are on the secure portion of the website, and require a second login. To get there: *Log in to the Star Trek or Champions website, and click on "My Account" in the top bar of the website. *Click "Create/Manage Subscriptions" *Log in to the secure site. *Click on "Main Menu" in the upper right of the box. *Click on "Manage Account Guard" Q: Account Guard references my "computer name" and my "browser name". What are those? A: Your computer is assigned a name when the operating system is installed - Account Guard automatically fills in this information. If you desire, you can also type a different name for that computer at the time you authorize it. For browsers, the default is always "My Browser". We recommend typing a more distinct name at the time you authorize it. Q: How is the "Saved Browser" different from a "Saved Client"? A: Billing Platform logins check your specific browser; Game client logins check your whole computer. Q: Can I rename the computer or browser associated with my account? A: If you de-authorize your computer or browser, and log in again, you can re-name it at the Account Guard prompt. Q: Why do I keep getting blocked from Billing Portal login, even after saving my browser? A: If you save a browser to your account, then log into the platform using a different browser, or you clear your browser cookies (or don't allow cookies), the Billing Platform will no longer remember you on your next login, and you'll have to receive and submit another Account Guard code. If you retain your cookies, and you use the same browser, it won't ask you for another code when you log in again. Q: Can I choose not to save my browser? A: Yes, just unselect "Save Browser" and enter your code. You'll be allowed into the Platform, but Account Guard will not remember the browser you're using for the next login. Q: Do I have to authorize my computer with Account Guard for each game separately? A: No. Account Guard functions across all Cryptic games. If you authorize your computer with one Cryptic game, it will be authorized with all Cryptic games. Q: Will Account Guard work with my Perfect World account? Which games have Account Guard protection? A: Account Guard is currently only available on Cryptic Games such as Star Trek Online, and Champions Online, but Account Guard will protect your account whether you access those games using a Cryptic or Perfect World login. Q: How often do I have to authorize my client through Account Guard? A: Only as often as you change computers. If you remain on the same account and computer, and do not remove authorization, Account Guard will not prompt you again. Q: Can I generate a new authorization email if the first one doesn't show up? A: If you log into your account again, another email will be sent to the address associated with your account. Q: For how long does my authorization code last? Does the code expire if I don't use it? A: The code will expire after a period of time, after which point it cannot be used. If your code expires, you can log into the game again, at which point a new code will be sent to the email address associated with your account. Q: I already registered this computer or browser with my account, but Account Guard is prompting me for a code anyway. Is there a limit to how many I can authorize against my account? A: Currently, only ten computers and ten browsers can be remembered on your account at one time. If you go over your limit, the one you accessed least recently will be forgotten, and you will have to re-authorize it. Q: I use a wide range of IPs through my ISP, and change it frequently. Sounds like I am easily going to be hitting the max IPs allowed - will I need to opt-out of Account Guard? top A: Users with changing IPs on a single computer will not need to opt out of Account Guard. Account Guard performs its security checks against your computer or your web browser, not the originating IP. Your last originating IP, however, will be visible to you under the "Manage Account Guard" on the Cryptic Billing Portal. Q: I attempted to submit a code several times, and now my username and password aren't recognized. Help! A: If you enter the wrong code too often, you may be locked out of your account. If this happens, wait a while before attempting to log in again. If you still can't log into your account, contact Customer Support. Q: Can I opt out of Account Guard? Yes. Login to the Champions or Star Trek website, click on "My Account", then in the Profile section, click on "Account Guard". This will redirect you to the secure site, where you can manage your saved clients and browsers, or disable Account Guard entirely. Q: How can I ensure the security of my account? A: First of all, remember to change your password frequently! Also, make sure your password is secure and not easy to guess. For more information on generating secure passwords, follow this link: http://www.microsoft.com/security/online-privacy/passwords-create.aspx Keep your password unique. If you have multiple accounts, make sure they each have their own unique and secure password PLEASE NOTE: Subject to change. We're continually implementing improvements and changes and may alter the Account Guard experience significantly based on user feedback. Category:Account Guard FAQ Category:FAQ Category:Account Guard